


Learning the Hard Way

by Tatau



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser obviously doesn’t get it so Ray has to take drastic measures to make Fraser understand something vital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** Due South is the property of Alliance Atlantis. Written for fun not for profit **_Notes:_** Written for the [ds_aprilfools](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_aprilfools) round 2011, Prompt 03: safety

„Welcome, to the meeting of our little support group for the sensibly challenged today. I’m the group leader and as you better all know by now I go by Ray. We got a new member today, his name’s Benton Fraser. Why don’t we all give him a big round of applause?”

Ray clapped enthusiastically.

“Fraser has the same problem we all have…uh, more or less... usually less; anyway, he’s an adrenaline junkie and a risk taker. But that’s why we’re here, right? We get to help him master himself.” Ray’s eyes had a dangerous glint.

“So, Benton, why don’t you tell us a few things about yourself?”

“Ngh-ugnnh-mhamm-unh,” was the reply.

“Fascinating,” Ray said dryly.

“You know,” he said conversationally, “being gagged is really no excuse to forget your manners like that.”

“Uhmhmh-gngrrn-guhn,” Fraser obviously didn’t quite agree on that point.

“Tsk, tsk,” Ray chided.

“I see you’re still in denial. We can’t have that, can we?” Ray added playfully.

Fraser wisely refrained from answering.

There was the slapping sound of soft leather hitting skin and Fraser’s eyes widened when Ray’s palm connected with the paddle.

Fraser’s hands were bound behind his back with Ray’s standard issue police handcuffs and he was bent over the back of the couch, completely naked.

Ray strode over to him, dressed in nothing more than a pair of dark, tight-clinging, jeans and his motorcycle boots.

His hair spiked defiantly in all directions and his metal bracelet caught the late afternoon light from the window.

Ray stroked one hand down Fraser’s back… it felt moist from expectation or…

Ray leaned forward and murmured into Fraser’s ear, “Are you afraid?”

Fraser jerked but managed to shake his head.

“Good,” Ray whispered with satisfaction. “Maybe you should be, though. You’re not falling apart on a daily basis,” Ray said with a slight smirk.

“Gn-gghn-grng,” Fraser protested.

Ray raised both eyebrows. “Like hell you will.”

Ray moved behind Fraser and cracked his neck. “Ready?- Good,” and without waiting for an answer Ray swung his arm forward and the paddle connected with a resolute ‘smack’ with Fraser’s ass.

“Mph—!” Fraser’s whole body rocked forwards until he regained his balance.

But the moment he found the ground beneath his feet again the paddle struck for the second time. Ray alternated between the force and the piece of skin he hit with each blow.

‘Crack!’ the paddle hit Fraser for the third time, and a fourth and a fifth, until he was gasping for breath against the piece of cloth gagging him.

“You will not,” the paddle struck Fraser again, “risk,” another ‘Crack’, “our lives”, ‘Crack!’, “unnecessarily,” each word was punctuated by another smack of the paddle.

Fraser groaned loudly into the gag.

But Ray didn’t stop; he swung his arm back to bring it with ever more force forward again. ‘Crack!’ went the next blow and Fraser grunted unable to keep it in.

Ray’s warm palm caressed Fraser’s abused ass cheek. “My, my, you’re all red. Actually, it looks quite delicious,” Ray whispered before sighing disappointedly.

“I just don’t think you’ve understood what I’m trying to teach you here, stubborn Mountie!” And before he had even finished speaking the paddle struck Fraser again.

“Gnh!” Fraser exclaimed in surprise.

“You will” ‘Crack’ “think” ‘Crack’ “of your own” ‘Crack’ “safety” ‘Crack’ “before” ‘Crack’ “risking” ‘Crack’ “your damn life” ‘Crack’ until Fraser was squirming, trying to get away from the punishing blows.

“Shhh….” Ray was stroking the abused skin in slow circles. “Shh, Fraser,” He murmured soothingly.

Fraser hadn’t even noticed that he had started shaking.

“Hrh!” Fraser gasped when he felt Ray’s tongue on his heated skin.

Ray was on his knees behind Fraser, drawing lazy circles with his tongue all over Fraser’s red ass.

Fraser tried to muffle his whimper but Ray caught it and smirked devilishly against his skin.

His tongue sneaked out to flutter against Fraser’s opening and Fraser moaned brokenly into his gag. Ray raked his fingernails over Fraser’s hypersensitive skin the moment he breached him and Fraser’s whole body shook with the force of the tremor that went through him.

Ray pinched the heated flesh and raised an agonized groan from Fraser. His tongue probed deeper, relishing in the musky flavor and Fraser tried to push back, onto that wicked tongue but Ray wasn’t having that, he gave a short, resolute smack to Fraser ass with his open hand and Fraser gave a strangled sob.

Ray trailed wet, open mouthed kisses over Fraser’s hole and his cheeks before he pushed his tongue in again. Fraser gave a shocked sounding gasp and rocked forwards against the upholstery.

Ray drew back, a dirty grin gracing his lips. One of his hands trailed teasingly over Fraser’s hip to his crotch, his long, graceful fingers danced over Fraser’s cock and he heard Fraser panting, trying to force more air through his nose.

Ray stood up and pressed against Fraser’s back, the rough material of his jeans chafing against Fraser’s overheated skin. Ray pressed his erection closer to Fraser’s ass and heard Fraser’s quick intake of breath.

He pressed harder against him, almost shoving Fraser over the back of the couch and brushed his lips lightly over Fraser’s ear.

“You dirty Mountie,” Ray murmured delighted. “Here I thought I was punishing you… turns out you’re all hot and bothered about it and about ready to drill a hole into my battered couch.” Ray felt more than that he saw the blush covering Fraser’s face and chest.

Ray took a step away and said casually, “I think I’m not getting my point across here, Benton. I got a reputation to lose here, can’t start slacking off now.”

Ray approached a table somewhere behind Fraser’s back. There was a sound of something being picked up and then Ray continued, “And I don’t think you want me to go gentle on you now… do you, Frase?” The wicked smile was clear in Ray’s tone and Fraser produced a weak sound of protest behind his gag.

“What? You’re trying to tell me you wanna stop?” He chuckled affectionately.

“Let’s see about that.” Ray’s agile fingers loosened the knot of Fraser’s gag before taking the offending garment out of his mouth. Drool had trickled down to Fraser’s chin and Fraser would have liked to wipe it off but his hands behind his back prevented him. Ray chuckled again before his tongue sneaked out to lick a trail from Fraser’s chin up to his mouth.

Fraser’s tongue came out the moment Ray’s tongue was close enough for touching but Ray didn’t come any closer so Fraser didn’t get more than a fleeting touch even as he strained his tongue as far as it could reach.

Ray pulled his head back a little. “God… you look filthy when you try to reach me with your tongue like that.” And his eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Do you remember the lesson I am trying to teach you here?”

Fraser nodded quietly.

A sharp smack of Ray’s hand wrung a cry from his lips.

“I said: Do you know what lesson you’re supposed to learn?”

“Y-Yes,” Fraser stammered, unused to being able to talk again.

Ray’s palm came down on his ass again with a sound ‘crack’.

“Ah!” Fraser rocked forwards again. “Not-not to take unnecessary risks.”

“You’re definitely not far enough gone if you can still talk like that,” Ray muttered.

There was the ‘click’ of a cap from a plastic tube being pushed open and a squishing sound as Ray dribbled something of the content out.

Suddenly something cold and hard pressed against Fraser’s entrance.

“Relax,” Ray soothed and Fraser loosened his shoulders, trying to relax. The object wasn’t that wide but Fraser wasn’t exactly sure how—“Ahhh…” Fraser gasped out once the object was wedged completely inside of him.

He tensed and relaxed the muscles in his ass on an experimental basis but the object stayed lodged inside of him.

“It’s a buttplug, Fraser,” Ray commented, entirely too pleased with himself.

“And now,” Ray went back to the table to retrieve another object, “let’s find your sweet spot.” There was a sharp ‘crack!’ again and the paddle connected with Fraser’s butt once more.

“ARGH!” Fraser shouted. Before he could figure out what exactly had happened, the second blow rained down on him and the third, and Fraser was suddenly panting.

God, this hurt but… every time Ray hit him it sent another jolt through him because the buttplug pushed against his prostrate every time the blow connected with the base of the plug.

“Say it! Fraser!” Ray commanded before the next blow landed on Fraser’s ass.

Fraser arched his back. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take… his cock felt heavy and he wasn’t sure anymore if the blows hurt or if they felt good…

“S-s-safety—“ Fraser stuttered.

The next blow struck him and Ray ground out, “Not good enough, Fraser.” The next blow came and another and Fraser grunted against the force, rocking against the couch and wishing he had his hands free. His cock chafed against the padding of the couch and he felt ashamed for enjoying this pain so much.

“S-safety FIRST!” He cried out when the next blow struck him. God… was it possible to reach climax from being spanked?

Ray stopped with the blows to draw a few circles on Fraser’s ass with the tips of his fingers; Fraser started to squirm, his whole skin felt on fire.

Ray bent down to bite softly at the skin of Fraser’s ass and Fraser cried out.

“Very good, Benton. You do not endanger our lives in wildly bizarre ways, is that it?”

Fraser nodded frantically and moaned when he felt Ray’s hand on his oversensitive ass.

Ray looked at him and bit his lip. “God… Fraser… you look obscene,” he licked his lips. “Your lips are all red from shouting yourself hoarse and your hair is all mussed… you’re trembling all over and I can see sweat glistening all over your chest…and your cock,” Fraser moaned loudly and hung his head, he didn’t care anymore.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ Ray to take care of him. He needed to come, he needed to be filled, he needed to feel whole, and he needed… god, so much…

“You’re dripping Fraser… and your cock looks angry, all purple and stiff,” Ray smiled like the devil himself, his blonde hair gleaming and his blue eyes dark with desire.

“Do you want me?” Ray asked quietly.

“Yes!” Fraser moaned without hesitation.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Fraser?”

“God, please, Ray… please…”

Ray smiled. He brushed his thumb over Fraser’s bottom lip and Fraser’s tongue immediately came out to touch it.

“You’re so sensitive, Frase…”

There was the sound of a zipper being pulled down and something being slicked up before Fraser felt fingers pulling at the plug inside of him. He didn’t want to let go and Ray’s chuckle when he realized this didn’t make it any easier. With a bit of effort Ray managed to pull it out beyond the tight ring of muscle and Fraser moaned from the loss of it.

A second later he felt Ray’s cock against him and Fraser spread his legs further. Ray gripped Fraser’s shackled hands so that he wouldn’t fall into the couch and breached him in one, smooth, stroke.

“Ahhhhh!” Fraser moaned, long and drawn out. Ray’s fingers were dancing over his throat.

“What did you learn today, Fraser?”

“Oh…! Oh!... S-safe—safety… uh… first… RAY!” Fraser shouted with every thrust of Ray’s hips.

“Whose safety?” Ray demanded harshly.

“Yours.” Fraser said without hesitation. Ray snapped his hips viciously and dealt another blow to Fraser’s ass.

“Wrong answer, buddy!” And with the next stroke another blow rained down on Fraser’s abused ass.

“Ah! Ah! The-the-oh…the…”

“Say it!” Ray commanded with another sharp slap to Fraser’s buttocks.

“BYSTANDER!” Fraser shouted, “In-innocent bystanders!” He repeated hoarsely.

Ray’s blows hits him with every thrust of Ray’s hips and Fraser couldn’t even see straight anymore. He didn’t see the messy coffee table or the TV behind it, all that existed was the feeling of Ray’s cock inside of him.

“Wrong!” Ray repeated and struck him again. Fraser was lost… he was completely out of it. He was more or less aware that he was shaking and sobbing but he couldn’t do a thing to stop it and all that counted was answering Ray. He had to answer Ray, he had to…

“My!” He cried out when Ray hit his prostate on the next stroke. “M-my safety… my… first!” Fraser struggled to get the words out.

Ray nipped at his throat. “Very, very good.”

Ray’s hips thrust against him, hitting his prostate again and again and Fraser wasn’t sure if anyone else had every penetrated him so completely.

“What won’t you do in the future?” Ray asked tensely.

“En-endanger,” came Fraser’s instantaneous reply, “our-our, ah… oh, Ray… -ur lives… in, ah, in… in… w-wildly” Fraser couldn’t form a coherent sentence anymore he felt his orgasm approaching and all he wanted was someone to touch his cock and his own hands burned with the need to touch himself and—

Ray tugged roughly on his handcuffs. “What, Fraser?”

“Ah… wildly, wildy… bizarre-w-ways!” Fraser moaned brokenly.

And suddenly Ray’s long fingers closed around his cock and Fraser’s orgasm rocked him with its sudden force.

“Ray!” Fraser cried out trying to catch his fall but Ray had him, Ray had his arms slung around him and was holding him and Fraser could feel Ray pulsing inside of him and heard him whisper, “Fraser…. Benton… love you… always… love you…” and he pressed sweet, awkward kisses to Fraser’s shoulder blades.

Fraser started to shake with the aftermath.

“Shhh…” Ray murmured and withdrew carefully. Fraser felt strangely empty all of a sudden and started to gasp for breath but Ray was right there.

He inserted the keys in the lock and released the handcuffs. Ray helped him upright and started to massage the blood back into his mistreated arms.

But Fraser couldn’t stop shaking and Ray paused for a second before he took him by the hand and pulled him along to the bedroom.

Ray toed off his boots, lay down on the bed and pulled Fraser down with him. He pulled the sheet over them and hugged Fraser tightly.

Strong arms enveloped Fraser, they stroked down his side and his back and over his hair, and Ray was murmuring to him, saying “It’s alright”, and “I got you”, and “Let it go” and Fraser trembled a little more before he felt Ray’s lips on his own and Ray’s tongue entering his mouth, tasting him, searching him, deep and sweet.

Suddenly Fraser felt tired and sleepy. He gripped Ray’s hand and whispered, “I’m…I’m…” his voice sounded raw and it shook slightly, “m’not doing” Fraser took a shivering breath, “…ah… on pur-purpose, R-Ray” he moaned softly and Ray smiled tenderly at him and said, “I know, Fraser, I know.”

And Fraser closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
